Nyanyian Musim Semi
by blackcurrent626
Summary: Nyanyian musim semi itu akan selalu mengingatkan seorang Byakuya Kuchiki pada istrinya, Hisana/Suara gemerisik dedaunan. Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran, melayang. Angin berhembus membelai rerumputan, bergoyang./For BVF 2 Juli/Dedicate for aRaRaNcHa


Musim semi. Suara gemerisik dedaunan. Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran, melayang. Angin berhembus membelai rerumputan, bergoyang.

Byakuya Kuchiki mengamati pohon-pohon sakura yang tumbuh dan berbunga membentuk gumpalan-gumpalan merah muda di halaman belakang _mansion_-nya dari balik jendela kamarnya. Sepasang mata kelabunya sesekali memperhatikan kelopak bunga sakura yang lepas dari tangkainya, terbang terbawa angin, melayang, sampai akhirnya mendarat lembut di atas permukaan tanah.

Ekspresi laki-laki berambut hitam itu tak terbaca. Antara sedih, kecewa, dan hampa. Kelopak matanya jatuh, menutup setengah dari matanya.

Ia lantas memejamkan mata sejenak. Mencoba mendengar nyanyian yang didendangkan oleh alam musim semi, sambil memikirkan seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya—orang yang ia cintai. Orang yang telah meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Bisikan lirih itu pun lalu terdengar dari celah bibirnya. "Aku merindukanmu, Hisana…"

.

.

**B**leach © **T**ite **K**ubo

**A** **B**leach **f**anfic **f**or **BVF** 2

**J**uli—**D**edication **E**ntangled

**D**edicate **f**or **aRaRaNcHa **and my friend (not in FFn), **Treh**.

Arigatou sobat, sudah menyemangatiku untuk tetap menulis di FFn. :)

**.**

**W**arning: **OOC **(maybe), **s**emi-**c**anon, **AR**(?), **AT**(?) **e**tc.

**I**f **y**ou **d**on't **l**ike, **j**ust **d**on't **r**ead!

.

**N**yanyian **M**usim **S**emi

© **M**ichi626

.

.

"Hisana…"

Wanita itu menoleh. Ia tersenyum ke arah laki-laki yang baru saja memanggilnya itu—suaminya. Sepasang mata violet Hisana menatap lembut suaminya tersebut—Byakuya—yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Byakuya-_sama_," sapanya sopan. Meski laki-laki yang kini dihadapannya itu adalah suaminya sendiri, tapi sulit bagi Hisana untuk menghilangkan panggilan formalnya itu.

Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Hisana. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Sedang apa kau pagi-pagi begini di sini?" tanyanya halus, terdengar agak datar. Tapi Hisana tahu, memang seperti itulah ciri bicara Byakuya.

"Saya sedang melihat bunga sakura, Byakuya-_sama_," jawab wanita berambut hitam itu. Sepasang matanya beralih kembali melihat pohon-pohon sakura yang berbunga. Dahan-dahannya yang ditumbuhi bunga sakura yang mekar bergoyang karena dibelai angin. "Tak ada yang lebih indah selain melihat sakura yang berbunga secara langsung," ia menambahkan.

Tangan Byakuya terulur meraih bahu istrinya. Menariknya sehingga tubuh mungil itu bersandar pada dadanya yang bidang. "Tapi di sini dingin," ia menginterupsi. "Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Sekali lagi Hisana tersenyum, meski ia tahu Byakuya tak bisa melihatnya. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Saya baik-baik saja, Byakuya-_sama_," kilahnya. Mata violetnya menatap bunga-bunga sakura yang kini melayang di udara, dihembus angin. "Saya tak pernah merasa sesehat ini sebelumnya."

Terdengar helaan napas dari Byakuya. Ia terkadang heran dengan sikap keras kepala istrinya itu. "Kalau hanya melihat sakura, kau bisa lihat dari dalam rumah," nasehatnya. Meski sudah memasuki musim semi, angin yang berhembus masih dingin—walau tak sedingin dan membekukan seperti saat musim dingin, tapi tetap saja tidak baik untuk fisik Hisana yang lemah.

Sekali lagi, wanita beriris violet itu menggeleng. "Saya juga ingin mendengar suara nyanyian ini, Byakuya-_sama_," katanya. Matanya terpejam, merasakan dekapan hangat dari suaminya sekaligus nyanyian alam yang berdendang.

Byakuya mengernyit. Ia melepas Hisana dari pelukannya dan memandang mata istrinya dalam-dalam. "Nyanyian?" tanyanya bingung. Rasa-rasanya ia tak mendengar suara orang bernyanyi di sekitar sini. "Aku tak mendengar apapun, tak ada suara orang bernyanyi di sini," ujarnya jujur.

Hisana tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Byakuya. Ia tersenyum kecil pada suaminya, "Bukan, saya bukan mendengar orang bernyanyi, Byakuya-_sama_," ia meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya. "Coba Anda tutup mata dan dengarkan baik-baik, pasti anda akan tahu," ucapnya riang.

Meski bingung, Byakuya menurut juga. Ia memejamkan mata dan mencoba konsentrasi mendengar suara 'nyanyian' yang Hisana maksud. Samar-samar perlahan terdengar.

Suara gemerisik dedaunan. Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran, melayang. Angin berhembus membelai rerumputan, bergoyang.

Inikah… nyanyian yang Hisana maksud? Byakuya membatin.

"Bagaimana, Byakuya-_sama_?" tanya Hisana antusias. "Apa Anda mendengarnya?"

Masih dengan mata tertutup, Byakuya mengangguk pelan. Senyum tipis terpeta di bibirnya. "Ya, aku mendengarnya, Hisana…"

.

.

.

Musim semi kembali menghampiri. Suara gemerisik dedaunan. Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran, melayang. Angin berhembus membelai rerumputan, bergoyang.

Byakuya dan Hisana berjalan beriringan berdua, di antara kelopak sakura yang mengambang di udara karena disapu angin.

Sambil berjalan, Hisana mendengarkan nyanyian itu lagi. Kedua tangannya ia taruh di belakang tubuhnya. Kimono merah muda dengan corak lili putih yang ia pakai bergoyang pelan dihembus angin. Bibir tipisnya membentuk selengkung senyum.

"Hisana," suara Byakuya menyentakkan wanita itu. Wanita berambut hitam itu lantas menoleh ke arah suaminya yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ya, Byakuya-_sama_?" sahut Hisana lembut. Iris violetnya tak lepas dari sang suami. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya.

Byakuya pun turut menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya wajah lembut wanita yang menjadi belahan hatinya itu sesaat sebelum bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja, Hisana?"

Wanita berparas lembut itu terdiam. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirnya. Sang suami termangu. Apanya yang lucu? Oh, mungkin memang agak aneh Byakuya yang cenderung dingin mendadak bertanya begitu. Tapi, bukannya apa-apa. Laki-laki bermarga Kuchiki itu hanya khawatir melihat sang istri yang hanya diam dan wajahnya sedikit pucat.

Hisana kembali tersenyum ke arah Byakuya. "Ya, saya baik-baik saja, Byakuya-_sama_," jawabnya kemudian. "Kenapa Anda bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya balik.

Tangan besar Byakuya terulur menyentuh pipi pucat sang istri. Dingin. "Wajahmu pucat. Benar kau tidak apa-apa? Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja?" sarannya.

Hisana menggenggam tangan Byakuya yang bertengger di pipinya. Kepalanya menggeleng. "Saya tidak apa-apa, Byakuya-_sama_. Sungguh," tukasnya meyakinkan. Matanya kembali menatap iris kelabu Byakuya dalam. "Hari ini saya ingin menikmati nyanyian musim semi ini bersama Anda. Apa Anda keberatan?"

Buru-buru Byakuya menggeleng. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang sebahu bergerak seirama goyangan kepalanya. "Tentu tidak," sahutnya cepat. Ia turunkan tangannya dari pipi pucat nan tirus itu lalu bergerak menggenggam tangan mungil wanitanya tersebut. "Aku sama sekali tak keberatan."

Hisana balik menggenggam tangan suaminya. Ah, lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Ia dongakkan kepala menatap kelopak bunga sakura yang berseliweran di udara. Perlahan, kelopak matanya tertutup. Nyanyian itu terdengar lagi di gendang telinganya. Begitu tenang dan damai.

Byakuya terdiam memandang wajah cantik itu. Ia pun ikut menutup mata. Mendengarkan nyanyian yang—entah kenapa—terdengar begitu merdu di telinga. Dengan orang orang yang ia cintai—berada di sisinya.

.

.

.

Ini musim semi kelima dalam pernikahan Byakuya dan Hisana. Masih sama. Suara gemerisik dedaunan. Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran, melayang. Angin berhembus membelai rerumputan, bergoyang.

Tapi tidak. Wanita itu—Hisana—kali ini tidak bisa mendengarkan nyanyian itu secara langsung. Tubuhnya yang begitu ringkih dan pucat kini terbaring tidak berdaya di atas _futon_ di kamarnya—dan kamar Byakuya tentunya.

Hisana merasakan napasnya tersengal, dan ia tahu, waktunya tidak akan lama lagi. Tapi ia tak merasa menyesal atau sedih sama sekali. Ia berusaha menoleh, dan memandang sendu pada sosok laki-laki yang menatapnya khawatir di sampingnya.

"Byakuya-_sama_…" bisiknya lirih. Ia bisa merasakan genggaman sang suami yang begitu erat pada telapak tangannya. Ia pun coba balas menggenggamnya—walau lemah.

"Hisana," balas Byakuya. Kentara sekali dari suaranya ia terdengar khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba mendapati orang yang kau cintai roboh di hadapanmu. Siapa yang tidak khawatir? Dan ini juga bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Apa… yang terjadi padaku, Byakuya-sama?" tanya Hisana lemah. Lebih terdengar bagai bisikan bagi Byakuya. "Apa aku pingsan lagi?"

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu tak menyahut. Ia hanya makin memepererat genggaman tangannya pada Hisana.

Hisana menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Sedikit-sedikit ia bisa melihat satu atau dua kelopak bunga sakura yang terbang sampai ke jendela kamarnya.

Nyanyian itu terdengar lagi.

"Byakuya-_sama_…" panggilnya lagi. Iris matanya tak beralih dari jendela. "Bisakah… Anda membawa saya ke halaman?" pintanya.

Byakuya sontak menggeleng. "Kau sakit, Hisana. Udara di luar tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," tolaknya. "Sebaiknya—"

"—saya mohon…" dan begitu mendapat pandangan yang memelas dari kedua iris violet wanita yang merupakan istrinya itu, Byakuya tak kuasa untuk menolak.

.

.

.

Hisana memandang kelopak-kelopak sakura yang terbang dihembus angin dari balik punggung suaminya. Ia meminta Byakuya untuk membawanya ke luar rumah, dan Byakuya menurutinya dengan menggendong tubuh ringkih itu di punggungnya. Kedua tangan mungil Hisana memeluk leher Byakuya erat. Menjadikannya pegangan agar tak terjatuh.

Langkah Byakuya menyusuri jalan di halaman belakang _mansion_-nya dengan teratur. Perlahan-lahan. Tubuh itu terasa begitu ringan baginya. Begitu kurus dan rapuh.

"Byakuya-sama…" keheningan yang semula tercipta di pecah oleh suara halus Hisana. Ia memejamkan mata sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung tegap suaminya itu.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

Byakuya terdiam sejenak. "Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya," jawab Hisana cepat. "Terima kasih atas semua yang telah Anda berikan untukku. Terima kasih atas kasih sayang dan perhatianmu, serta…"—Byakuya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, walau tak bisa melihat ekspresi Hisana—"… terima kasih, karena sudah mencintaiku… aku… aku… benar-benar bahagia, hidup bersamamu selama ini."

Byakuya kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Langkah-langkah kakinya masih tetap beraturan—pelan. "Kau tak perlu berterima kasih," sahutnya tulus. Matanya terpejam sebentar sebelum kembali terbuka. "Karena seharusnya akulah yang mengatakan itu."

Hisana tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan suaminya—

"Jangan bicara seolah kau akan pergi jauh," Byakuya melanjutkan. Suaranya sarat akan kecemasan yang mendalam.

—dan senyum itu memudar dari bibir pucat Hisana.

Wanita berambut hitam itu membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung suaminya. Waktunya sudah dekat—ia bisa merasakan itu. "Maaf," gumamnya lirih. Entah kata maaf untuk apa. Entah karena tidak bisa menuruti keinginan Byakuya, atau... entahlah. Yang pasti, hati Byakuya mencelos ketika mendengarnya. Langkahnya terhenti.

"Hisana? Sudah kubilang jangan bicara seolah kau akan meninggalkanku," ucapnya khawatir. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, dan dari pelukan di lehernya yang perlahan terasa mengendur, Byakuya tahu. Ia telah pergi, selama-lamanya. Tak akan kembali.

Perlahan, setitik air mata meluncur dari permata kelabu itu. Tanpa kata, tanpa suara.

Hanya nyanyian musim semi yang menemani. Suara gemerisik dedaunan. Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran, melayang. Angin berhembus membelai rerumputan, bergoyang.

"Selamat jalan, Hisana..."

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris kelabu yang begitu indah dan menawan. Namun sayang karena sarat akan kehampaan. Menatap kelopak-kelopak sakura yang terbang melayang dihembus angin tanpa makna.

Setitik air bening kembali keluar dari sana. Lagi, tanpa kata, tanpa suara.

Seorang Byakuya Kuchiki akan selalu mengenang sosok sang istri, yang ia cintai sepenuh hati. Dan lagi, dengan nyanyian musim semi yang menemani—

—suara gemerisik dedaunan. Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran, melayang. Angin berhembus membelai rerumputan, bergoyang.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**A/N **(**A**uthor **N**goceh):

Pertama, maaaaaafffff banget, buat Cha-san, yang udah jadi sasaran empuk(?) untuk didedikasikannya fic abal/gaje/aneh ini. Huwaaaaa… Michi melakukannya juga bukan tanpa alasan kok. Yah, alasannya sederhana. Karena Cha-san merupakan salah satu author yang Michi kagumi di FBI. Cha-san tidak terikat suatu pair tertentu (tapi bukan berarti nggak ada pair yang disukai). Michi kurang tahu pair/genre apa yang Cha-san suka, semoga ini tidak mengecewakan ya. #kabur

Kedua, fic ini juga Michi dedikasikan untuk seorang teman Michi di dunia nyata(?), Michi biasa manggil dia Treh. Hahaha, maaf ya, kalau pair ini tak sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Suka tak suka terima sajalah. #digetok

Errr… terima kasih sudah membaca. :)

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Mind to review, minna? :D

**Michi**


End file.
